


Love Built With Foundation

by ladysunshine7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysunshine7/pseuds/ladysunshine7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be your Casanova<br/>Build you a foundation<br/>If you let me love you<br/>You'll always be my angel</p><p>I will climb the highest mountain<br/>Cleanse my soul in the deepest sea<br/>Walk the path of hell<br/>And sacrifice the air I breathe</p><p>If it means having you next to me</p><p>The moment you saw her<br/>You lost the ability to breathe<br/>She's like fine wine<br/>In an hourglass</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to express a few words maybe not a few words but I want to express something. If you read the poem well it's not really a poem it's something that came to mind when I thought of Raven and Abby. Okay several things
> 
> 1) This is my first doctor mechanic story and to be honest I fell in love with both ladies from the moment I watched the show. But someone told me I was crazy to think Raven was hot and that Abby was okay. I've had my ups and downs with Abby and not in a bad way more in the motherly way. I know she was looking out for Clarke but sometimes we just need to let a child grow and learn on their own especially when you send them to earth and I know she did that out of love and that's what I admire more about her. Because no matter how much of a pain in the ass she was of a mother to Clarke she did it ALL out of love. So that I respect about her and the fact that she's the only female doctor give the woman props.
> 
> 2) This story is going to be divided between three different parts like the poem. Seriously pay attention to the poem there are important messages in them.
> 
> 3) I'm going to be straight out honest with you. There is going to be tragedy in this story.

 

“Just put it right there,” you direct the movers where you want your couch settle. You eye their movements as they place the couch down carefully. You head back out to the U-Haul that’s filled with furniture and boxes you couldn’t fit in your truck.

It takes several hours to unload everything from the U-Haul. The moment you’re done you tip the movers and thank them for their service. You watch them drive off before heading back into your new home.

You’re finally on your own. You have always been on your own but to actually have your own space and freedom, no roommate around. Not that you didn’t enjoy having your best friend and her girlfriend around. You knew it was only a matter of time before they move forward; you needing to respect their relationship and be out on your own.

Lexa is always going to be your best friend, but Clarke is her future now. And well…you need to find your future.

You sigh as you stare at the boxes you haven’t opened that are still sitting in your living room floor. You decide to put things away after you eat something. You grab your jacket and keys, locking the door behind you.

You drive to a small café, not really in the mood for something heavy. You have a long night ahead so you grab something light. The sun is slowly setting and tomorrow you’re going grocery shopping.

You park your truck once you find a local café. Before you get out, you check your phone for messages mostly from Lexa checking to see if you’re still alive. Once that’s done you make your way to the café.

As you open the café door two women exit. You hold the door open as they step out. You hear one of them mumble _thank you_. You reply _you’re welcome_ as you look at the person that said it. She softly smiles at you before you disappear into the café.

You head back home after purchasing a grande coffee and turkey sandwich. You know once you get home you need to unpack the kitchenware first. You seriously need your coffee machine to start your day tomorrow. If you don’t you’ll make it a habit of buying coffee day and night at the same café.

You throw your keys on the stand by the front door as you walk in. You head to the kitchen to start unpacking. Before you do you play music from your phone to keep you going plus you enjoy the company.

It takes you an hour and half to get the kitchen together. Unpacking was the easiest thing however trying to figure out where you wanted everything placed was tricky. You’re off to the living room to get it together as well. You check the time as you enter the room and you see it’s already pass seven. You have a few hours before you call it a night.

You actually have a whole week to get settle into your new home. However you don’t want to spend the whole week unpacking, you actually want to get out of the house and learn your surroundings. So you start unpacking boxes for the living room. You’ll spend tomorrow unpacking your bedroom and the two spare rooms. You’re just glad you have a home with a garage.

By the time you call it a night the living room, dining room, and kitchen are all done, all you have left tomorrow is your bedroom and the spare rooms. It’s late you want to shower at the same time you’re too exhausted. You moved everything in one day by yourself along with the movers. Lexa wanted to help but you know she has a tight schedule so you promised her you’ll have dinner with her and Clarke once you’re settle.

You head to your room to grab a change of clothes then to the bathroom to take a cool shower. You sigh as you stand under the water and let it soak your body. It definitely does feel good against your skin.

After a much needed shower you blow dry your hair. You grab a blanket and make your way to the living room. You’ll be spending the night on the couch until you get your room together. You use a throw pillow to rest your head. You play a relaxing set on your phone in a low volume soaking in the sound of soft music playing as sleep calls you. It helps calm your mind and relaxes you into a peaceful slumber.

You wake up the next morning much more relaxed. And as much as you have your coffeemaker set up you completely forgot you don’t have any groceries. _I guess another trip to the cafe is in works_ you mumble.

You find yourself in line at the same café. You check your messages as you wait your turn. You see Lexa replied to your message last night so you text her back. Before you know it you’re ordering a venti cup of coffee, a breakfast sandwich, and a muffin.

Once your order is complete you take it and find a table to eat your sandwich. You make your way to a table you spot at the corner of a window. As you’re about to sit someone bumps into you causing you to spill a bit of coffee on yourself. You groan as you pad the area from coffee stain.

“I’m so sorry,” you hear a soft voice say

“Dammit,” you mumble

When you look up you see it’s the woman from yesterday and she’s sporting an apologetic look.

She has medium length dirty blonde hair and honey eyes. She’s wearing jeans that curve her waist, a black top with a jean jacket that stops at her torso, and boots that cover her jeans.

“Are you okay?” she asks

You were so lost in checking her out that you didn’t even feel her hand on your forearm. It’s warm and soft and she’s looking directly at you.

You blink your thoughts away and nod. You go back to dabbing the wet spot.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you say

“Are you sure?” she tilts her head to catch your eyes

You finally look her in the eyes.

“I’ll live,” you say

You watch as she releases a breath. You slightly frown wondering why she would have to hold her breathe, it’s not like you burned yourself.

“Let me buy you a cup of coffee,” she offers

As much as you appreciate the gratitude your cup is still full.

You tilt your cup at her as you say “thanks but I still have a full cup”

She gently smiles at you and nods

“Bummer but if I ever run into you again I’ll be sure to buy you a cup” she says before leaving

You don’t know if you’ll ever run into her again. I mean what were your odds of running into her yesterday and today. Well you didn’t quite run into her yesterday, you just held the door while she and another person passed through. You know it’s her, you’ll never forget a beauty like that.

So when she says the word _again,_ you really hope you do run into her again. You will totally take that coffee offer.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since you've moved. It only took you 2 days to unpack everything and place them where you wanted them displayed.

You explored the town after you finished everything. You found some places you might enjoy like the rock climbing gym. You've been hanging around Lexa long enough to keep in physical shape not that you need it but the woman can’t freaking keep still, you don’t know how Clarke keeps up with her.

You also found out the town has a women’s roll skate derby team. Now you know that if Anya and Lexa ever visit and the team had a game they will never leave. Heck they might join the team or start their own and be the team leaders. You know they’re very competitive women especially when it comes to leadership.

You try and steer away from their competitiveness but somehow they always reel you in. Not that you’re complaining, it helped you succeed.

You know that if anything ever happened to you, they won’t hesitate to protect you. They taught you so much as well as you taught them.

You finally went shopping after wondering around town carelessly exploring your options. As much as you enjoy the local café, you can’t always get coffee and food there. You went back to work a week after your arrival.

You met the neighbor across the street the other day while taking out the trash for garbage day. She invited you over for coffee on your free time. That’s how you find yourself knocking on her door that morning.

The day you met she introduced herself as Callie. Her house is so much different from yours. Your walls are still a little naked, you’re trying to decide what to display. If Lexa or Clarke were there they probably torture you to hang a bunch of crap that definitely does not define you. You still have time so you’re going to take your time to decorate it your way.

You follow Callie into her kitchen once she welcomes you in. You seat yourself at her counter as she prepares coffee for the both of you.

“So how are you liking your new home,” she pulls two coffee mugs out of her cabinet.

“It’s going good. Still a little new but I’ll get the hang of it,”

She turns around slightly smiling at you. She hands you a mug as well as creamer and sugar. She settles herself next to you.

“Are you hungry? Have you eaten?” she asks

“I’m fine I had a small meal this morning,” you wave the idea off.

Before you walked across the street you had a small serving of fruits. You’ll be good with that for now. You’re not really big on breakfast meals.

“Why don’t we enjoy our coffee in the living room?”

You follow her to the living room, settling next to each other. She tucks her legs in as she leans on the back of the couch. You follow her movement allowing you to face each other as you converse with one another.

She tells you parts of her life. She’s a single mother. She’s known her best friend since childhood and people kept assuming they were lovers. She’s the town sheriff.

When she asks you about yourself, you tell her bits and pieces not everything you were never open to anyone other than Anya and Lexa. You tell her you’re an architect engineer, you graduated from college a couple years ago.

You reflect back at the moment you walked across the stage to get your degree. You could hear Lexa and Anya yelling loudly when the school dean hands you your bachelor’s degree, shaking his other hand. It was the happiest day of your life not only graduating but making history with the school by being the youngest in 52 years to graduate early.

Later that night they took you out to celebrate, that’s how Lexa and Clarke met. You’re happy Lexa found happiness after so long. Anya is too but she rather die than to defeat happiness.

You’re brought back to presence when Callie’s phone rings. She excuses herself as she takes the call.

When Callie finishes her phone call you stay a bit longer before going back home.

You need to design a draft your work assigned you. It’s for a new upgraded hospital the town has been protesting about. Your boss threw you into the pits of fire after he read your file, more like how he read that you’re the youngest engineer to graduate early in years.

You recall your first day in the conference room. It was filled with experienced engineers. He threw your file out on the table telling everyone in the room he’s promoting you to project manager of the hospital.

You don’t remember much because you literally almost blacked out after he said that. It has been your dream to be project manager of a design watching it develop into something magnificent. You know most of the people in the room where groaning and bitching about how ridiculous and stupid the idea was.

You heard someone say “your woman they don’t know anything.” Then you heard someone else say “you’re too young you lack skills.” Before your boss had enough you heard another one say “you don’t have experience you just got out of college.”

You saw the look on your boss’s face. He looked like he wanted to throw them out the window or at least a chair at them which you won’t mind if he threw them out the window considering it’s a 17 story building. You love to see them try and land on their ass but you know it’ll be impossible.

You start working on the draft. You are now a project manager. You want to show them it’s not about experience it’s about knowledge and you know damn well you have that shit locked up.

You Skype Lexa the day your boss promoted you to project manager and told her the news. You saw Clarke jumping in the background screaming as Lexa laughed and grinned. She told you how proud she was of your accomplishment. She promised to take you out for a proper celebration when they visit.

Before you guys said goodbye, Lexa said they’ll visit in two weeks. She wants to give you time to prepare for their arrival. Clarke also said the visit is needed, she hasn’t seen her mom in months. You never met Clarke’s mother which is strange considering you and Lexa were roommates. You know the woman visited Clarke several times but every time she visited you were either at an apprenticeship, work, or in class.

“Rae, this time you get to meet my mom. She gets to meet Lexa’s best friend,” she said smiling

You know it’s important to Lexa that you meet her girlfriend’s mother. Lexa has repeatedly told you she can’t picture life without Clarke. It’s only a matter of time before Lexa asks Clarke to marry her.

So you agree to meet the mother of your best friend’s girlfriend who’ll soon be her fiancé then her wife and possibly the mother of her child.


	3. chapter 3

The week before your best friend and her girlfriend visit, you have a conference. The conference will cover everything about the hospital your boss put you in charge. The conference includes the property manager, hospital board of directors, chief medical officer, and several lawyers.

It’s the most important meeting you’ll be attending throughout the project. You’re kind of nervous about meeting everyone. You don’t know what their reaction to you being in charge will be but that has never stopped you from taking the bull by the horn.

The only thing you can’t wait for is breaking ground so you can start building the foundation the town oh so desperately said they needed.

You’re early to the conference. For a moment you thought you were late that it started without you but then you see your boss and he tells you that you’re early. He’s glad though, he uses the time to give you a quick rundown about everything before the meeting starts. People start filling the room as he finishes the conversation.

You slightly read through the papers your boss gave you as seats around the table fill in. You’re almost done reading the contract when you feel eyes on you. You turn to look and your heart literally stops. She’s standing at the doorway looking back at you.

You don’t know how long you’ve been staring at each other. You’re gaze is broken when your boss takes a seat next to you asking if you understand the contract.

You give him your attention and tell him you’re almost done. He pats you on the shoulder as he gets up and makes his way at the end of the table.

When you look back up she’s standing across the table in front of you. She’s so much more gorgeous than the last time you saw her which was weeks ago. She’s looks more professional than the last time you met.

“Hi,” she softly greets

“Hi,” you reply

“Is this seat taken?” she gently taps the chair

“It is now,” you smile

You’re glad your boss isn’t sitting next to you. You don’t know what you’ll do with the beauty seating across from you.

You’re boss starts the meeting with introductions. When it’s her turn to introduce herself, she states her name as Dr. Abigail Griffin, chief medical officer. Not only is she beautiful, she’s damn doctor; a chief medical officer. That alone blows your mind and several body parts away.

You spend the next couple of hours watching each other. You hear your boss and several people in the room talking about the hospital. Every once in a while you glance at the speaker, however your mind and eyes are not on the topic they stay focus on Dr. Griffin.

You take your time admiring how beautiful she is. Her face, her eyes, her cheekbones, her smile, her lips, and her hair. How her face lights up, how her eyes twinkle when she smiles, how gorgeous her cheekbones display when she smiles, how she bites her lips, how it moves when she talks, how wavy her hair sits on one side of her shoulder.

You try not to stare too long at those lips. When you do look back at her you see her smirk. You purse your lips to stop a grin from appearing, for god sakes you’re in a meeting which you both should be paying attention to. Fortunately it’s not a one sided thing as you catch her stare at your lips, so you moisture your lips with your tongue before you teasingly caress your teeth against them.

You really should be paying attention to the meeting.

You bite your tongue to keep yourself from grinning too much, you also bite your tongue to keep yourself from chuckling as you watch her take a deep breathe. Your bubble is broken when you hear your name.

You look at the person that mentioned your name, which thankfully is your boss. You listen to him tell everyone you’re the project manager. You stand at the sound of your name so everyone will get a better view of you. You nod in greeting, some nod back at you while others have a confused look. You know that look you’ve seen that look many times. It’s the look of questions, it’s the look people give you when they find out how young you are taking control of something like this.

You chance a glance at Dr. Griffin, who amusedly looks at you. You wink at her causing the doc to grin. You try not to show a grin, remembering you’re still at a meeting.

You talk about the hospital project as you pass out a file of what needs to be done. You didn’t have to make a file for the project but you did it anyways that way everyone is on board with the whole thing. The file explains everything you’re discussing, from breaking ground to finishing the project. You explain the layout of the design.

The day after you were promoted to project manager, you had a meeting with the architect the hospital board hired. You both discussed the layout foundation of the hospital. After the meeting you spent the following days evaluating the blueprint the architect designed. You also visited the site the hospital was going to be built.

After studying the blueprint and the site, you designed your own blueprint. You also made some adjustments for improvements. You don’t necessarily agree with the layout the hospital board has in mind to design the hospital.

You know when you’re done with your presentation, you’ll be boomerang with tons of questions. Some will agree others will disagree, it comes with being in charge, making changes isn’t something people approve when it’s comes to their ideas. You’ve prepared yourself for this the moment you draft the design.

This isn’t about you, it isn’t about being right, it’s about designing the hospital safely. You’ve seen the can of worms architects come across during construction. You don’t want to come across any of those worms but you know it’s impossible in this business which is why you recreated the draft. You need to make room for improvements regardless what anyone says.

If they don’t agree with you, if they don’t like you then they can find someone else to do it for them. Although you don’t let them know that, you have complete confidence in yourself. If they lack faith, knowledge, or trust in you that’s fine because it motivates you to push yourself further.

An hour later you’re finishing your presentation.

“Why did you change the layout we drafted?” someone asks

“The draft you gave me wasn’t bad however you need room for improvement,” you answer

“The draft was flawless,” the same person said

You stare at the person for a bit before answering. His tone sounded offend by the change you made.

“Have you ever built a hospital?” you ask

He shakes his head no

“Have you ever built a house?” again you ask

He shakes his head no again

“Have you ever built anything at all?”

Again his response is no

“So what makes you think it’s flawless,” you question

“Can you honestly tell me that we won’t come across a can of worms? Can you show me how to build a house or a hospital? Can you tell me that we can get this project done within a year without any problems or delay? Can you tell me everyone will be on board day and night as the project progresses?”

You weren’t saying it with an attitude, you were trying to get your point across.

“A year from now anything and everything can happen. People get sick, they get injured on the job, they lose their job if not their job something personal is happening in life. A plumbing can go wrong, wiring can fry, building license can be revoked because it wasn’t renewed, the wrong window can be delivered, building can take longer than expected, the foundation can be lopsided, all these unexpected things can happen. I’m not saying they will, what I’m saying is to prepare for the unexpected. So yeah it wasn’t flawless like you think it was. It needed room for improvement, that way if the foundation is lopsided we can lift it and straighten it out. We can make sure the proper window is delivered, the rooms need to be up to standard, nurses and doctors’ opinions matter.”

You explain the need for improvement

“Why would the nurses’ opinion matter?” he questions

“Have you ever been a nurse? Have you ever done a nurse’s job? Do you even understand what they need? Have you ever asked them?” you ask

He stays quiet for a minute

“You should try getting to know your staff better,” you say before settling in your chair.

You glance at your boss who’s wearing a smirk. You start to see why he chose you for the project, you’ll make sure he doesn’t regret his choice. He has faith in you so you’re going to give him that.

You sigh as you keep your head down. You don’t want to look at Dr. Griffin it took a lot in you not to throw your shit in the guy’s face. You hate it when people second guess you but it motivates you to shove your confidence down their throat.

“Let’s take a break,” your boss announces as he rises from his seat

“We’ll meet back in 20 minutes,” he buttons his blazer as he walks out the door.

Everyone follows leaving you and Dr. Griffin alone in the room.

You still haven’t made eye contact with her and when you finally do she’s gently smiling at you. It makes you smile taking away the frustration you held.

“I believe I owe you a drink,” she says

You kind of scrunch your face in confusion until it hits you what she said.

“Oh,” you smile

She wants to buy you that coffee she offered the second time you met. Although neither one of you move as you stay seated smiling crazy at each other.

After 5 minutes of declaring your love of eye contact it hits you that you’re on a 20 minute break. You wasted 5 minutes staring at her but that’s okay because now you have her beauty programed in your brain. Oh how you love that memory card of yours.

“Now would be a good time unless you have plans,” she sounded a little disappointed.

“Oh no I don’t have plans well other than sitting her staring at your beauty…I mean you’re beautiful…I mean….”

You squeeze your eyes shut hoping to disappear

But then you hear her laugh its soft and beautiful just like her. You slowly open your eyes only to find her grinning at you. You feel your face heat up, your cheeks are definitely going to hurt from all this smiling but it’s worth it when you see her face light up.

“Come on Casanova, let’s go before it’s too late,” she teases as she rises from her seat

You smack yourself for staring at her hips as she walks to the door. You grin when your eyes finally land on her face.

She smiles at you shaking her head

“Are you coming or not?” she arches an eyebrow at you

You make your way to her.

“Well not yet,” you smirk right before you exit the room leaving her flustered.

Yeah two can play that game.


End file.
